


Lessons taught doesn't always equal lessons learnt

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Boruto always gets what he wants, F/M, Pre-Relationship, and it ticks Sarada off, flirting if you look close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: In which Boruto is way too certain that he will get what he wants, and Sarada has had enough of his excessive whining. Tumblr prompt for drabble challenge, Naruto next generation





	Lessons taught doesn't always equal lessons learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt challenge,100: For Boruto/Sarada "You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

Sarada ground her teeth.

There was no way she was going to give in. He was just milking it. The high-pitched voice and the innocent, pleading eyes were so obvious. Heck, if she didn't know better she could have sworn that he even somehow—exactly how she couldn't fathom—had managed to make his stomach growl on purpose.

"But Sarada, come on, how can you not share? Don't you have a heart? Can't you see I'm starving here?" Boruto begged, giving her his best puppy-eye impression. And darn it if it wasn't working… _No_ , she had to stick to what she had decided.

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier when you spent all your travel-money on that stupid card. We-"

"Okay. First, that 'stupid card' is an incredibly rare Uchiha card, from a special collector's edition. You have no idea how rare it is! I will probably never see one again, so I just had to get it when I had the chance. And second, I didn't spend _all_ my money on it. I'm not that stupid; I had enough for most of the trip, didn't I? It's not my fault we got stuck for an extra day because of the flash-flooding," he defended himself, and the stupid card.

"Yes, you're right, you had enough food for most of the trip, and we're almost home now so stop whining," she rebuked and turned her back to him, hoping that it would deter him enough to stop bugging her.

"But, but, I'm hungry _now_. And I can keep on going aaaaall day. Let's face it, Sarada. You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you give up and give me some of your food," he said, and he even had the audacity to smirk at the end of it because he knew that she would eventually give in.

Weighing her options, she growled silently. Having to listen to his excessive whining for the remaining half a day they had to travel until they were home in Konoha would by far outweigh the satisfaction she would get from teaching him a lesson.

"…Fine, here."

She was never going not to share her food with him anyhow; it just annoyed her a tiny bit that he knew that.

 


End file.
